


圣女审判

by Notus



Category: The Mandalorian
Genre: Forced Pregnancy, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notus/pseuds/Notus
Summary: 本故事出自《抹布圣典》第四卷第一章《圣女加仑》
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	圣女审判

天明时分，小镇上的居民走到满是积雪的中央大道，准备参与或者旁观一场审判邪恶圣女的游行。

当人们翘首仰望东方，惨白的太阳运行到教堂的尖顶顶端，像一颗闪闪发光的心脏，大钟在钟楼的胸腔发出悠远沉闷的共振。这时人们在道边依次点起火把，一个男孩挣脱母亲的手，从仿佛铺着草灰的天空下横穿大街，跌倒时将一把鲜红的浆果抛洒出去，又纷纷嵌进雪地中。

妇人们用侧脸睨着他，小声地指指点点，很快又与随后的淫靡景象戏剧性地联系到一起。审判游行开始时，教徒并列而行，被白马驮着的颠簸的圣女，下身正不断流出温暖的羊水，将血稀释成类似玫瑰的颜色。胯下牲畜的雪白毛发也被濡湿了，其余的汁液顺着腿根一路向下，滴落在道路中央。如果不是用铁链将她和马紧紧地绑在一起，上半身摇摇晃晃的女人恐怕早已经栽下马背了。

人们对此心照不宣——她那宽松外袍下如同成熟果实般饱满下垂的乳房，以及隆起的肚子——他们当然知道这是怎么回事。显而易见，她怀孕了，不过至于是被谁操大了肚子却是一桩秘辛。姓加仑的女人从来到镇上的那天起就戴着头巾和面具，全身上下裹得一寸不露，连和人说话的机会都少之又少。又或者根本没有人操过她还像幼女一样紧致柔嫩的甬道，她就只是向主或是魔鬼祷告，便得到了赏赐。

哦，对了。

加仑。小声说出这个姓氏的人在地上啐了一口，随即紧闭双唇。

人们把它视作邪恶的名姓缄口不提，起初只是因为它的主人给小镇带来了某种阴沉的平静。主教声称的圣女住在临近教堂的小屋，只在每周的礼拜时为人祷告，这本没什么，然而人们渐渐在失去欲望的性爱中察觉了端倪，教堂附近的镇民却每夜都能听见隐隐约约的女人的浪叫。人们认为他们的圣女加仑在他们身上施以邪法，将他们的欢愉私自享用。

“主不允许任何人剥夺他人享受情欲的权利”，他们忿忿道。

于是某一天礼拜日，他们一起闯进圣女的房间，发现她赤裸着上身，乳房鼓胀，面具被丢在一边。人们见她额角沁着汗，那张圆脸涨得通红——她正一圈一圈地往自己隆起的肚子上缠绕白布，妄图把它勒成原先的平整样子。

“婊子，娼妓，蛊惑人心的妖女。连主教也被她给蒙骗了。”

“她肚子里怀的也八成是恶魔的种，那些地狱里的肮脏玩意儿，每晚从下面爬上来，把她操得欲仙欲死。一到早上，咱们的圣女又把自己裹得严丝合缝，肚子勒得紧紧的，实际上呢，身上全是杂碎的指印子，仔细闻闻还有股子硫磺味呢！”

人们跟着游行的队伍向前走，女人的哀叫声越来越大，挣扎着扭动身体，身下的血也越流越多，从马腹处积攒了片刻便滴滴答答地砸下来。

“瞧见了吗，”知晓情况的人说，“他们给她灌了药，用来把她肚子里的恶魔崽子打下来的——比普通的药药效强了好几倍呢。”

他们肮脏的圣女加仑被放倒在审判台上，除去外衣，露出被冻得青白的皮肤。她不知是因为寒冷还是疼痛瑟缩着身体，然而随即被人用粗长的铁链将四肢打开固定在死角的柱子上。人们像审视一只翻着肚皮的怀孕母羊，这时才确切地看清她的肚子，至少有六七个月，因为堕胎药的作用剧烈地收缩变形，血水直渗进木台的缝隙中。

“天哪，我真不敢相信这半年里一直被一个怀着魔胎的妓女抚顶赐福！”有个人拍打着自己的头顶和外衣，似乎要把不存在的脏东西抖掉。

原先排成两排的教徒将女人围拢起来，一边口颂福音一边轮番去踩踏她的腹部。坚硬冰冷的靴底将加仑高耸的肚子无情地压了下去，反复碾摁。这是为了将邪种的肉体彻底毁坏，同时让它更快地排出体外。

母羊被紧紧地拴住四肢等待宰割，她被剃光了毛，汗水薄薄地覆在她光洁裸露的皮肤上，圆睁着双眼，濡湿的惊惧和无助在瞳孔中蓄积。她尝试从喉咙里发出让人牙酸的嘶鸣，因为被一颗红果堵上了嘴巴。

整个过程漫长而无趣，很多小孩已经开始吵嚷着要父母带他们去看新鲜玩意儿，而且从母羊下体流出的浆果色黏液冒出腥臭的热气，惹得众人掩面回避。

“这就是地狱的硫磺味吗？”有人皱着眉问。

“也许吧……谁都没闻过！”

直到正午，一团血肉模糊的东西才从母羊的身体里滑了出来，紧接着是胎盘连同一些黏液。教徒们为圣女堕胎接生已经累得气喘吁吁，另有修女来为她擦拭身体，喂了一些流食，然后抬去了另一块铺满干花的空雪地。人们拿道旁的火把丢到木台上，依照主教的指示，大火得烧上七天才能燃尽恶婴的灵魂。

“审判结束了吗？”  
“没有，当然没有。接下来才是最重要的部分。”

人们朝着干花铺成的地毯走去。

“审判不是最重要的，拯救才是。这是主教传达的主的旨意。”  
“那是什么才能拯救她堕落的灵魂啊……我听说她已经与魔鬼缔结了契约。”  
“这个嘛……”年轻的男人摸了摸下巴。

这就是——不带任何救赎色彩地说——一场轮奸。

这一天镇上所有身体纯洁的男性教徒都为了主的救赎大业奉献了自己的第一次，他们列队而站，面容肃穆而凝重，有人小声地向他人确认这不会使自己受到诅咒或是患上性病，而当进入圣女的身体时就将一切抛于脑后。

在仪式过后，圣女加仑再次怀孕了，没有人能确认这到底是谁的孩子，但只有一点为人所共识：这是小镇共同创造的圣洁生命。八个月的时候她突然早产，生了三天三夜，孩子迟迟没有娩出，最后流干了血。

人们剖开她的肚子时，在里面发现一个畸形的死胎，脊柱裸露在外，背上的皮肉像蝴蝶翅膀一样张开着。主教命人将她的肚子重新缝合，然后划开她背部的皮肉，露出脊骨，依照她腹中胎儿的样子，向两边掀开，看起来活像一只蝴蝶。他们挖出她的眼睛，用两朵雏菊代替了眼珠的位置，未曾仔细清理其他的内脏便腊封了她，用鲜花和枝条串成绳索将她悬吊在小镇的神树上。很快秋天到来，树叶凋落，圣女加仑的尸体上长出了新芽，用鲜花做成的绳索更为紧密地缠绕着她。到了冬天，再次下雪的时候，人们发现一朵玫瑰从她的胸膛刺出。

于是他们剖开圣女的胸膛，看到玫瑰扎根的地方有一颗鲜红如初的心脏。

fin.

*人体插花灵感来自《仲夏夜惊魂》


End file.
